Silent Hill: Sect of the Holy Mother
by Aglaophotis
Summary: The Sect of the Holy Mother has a new priest, how will he handle the responsibilities?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so any constructive criticism would be awesome. This chapter is not very detailed because I'm covering the main characters past in one chapter, and overall he is not the main focus of the story. The story takes place in Silent Hill during the 60's in the Wish House a cult run orphanage on the outskirts of Silent Hill. **

(Also Silent Hill is owned by Konami not me, etc)

* * *

Jody and Tom Miller were laying on the bed strung out as usual until Jody had to get up and vomit. "I thought you could handle your heroin" he said mockingly while she was in the bathroom, "Fuck off ya' limp dick bastard!" she retorted, the morning sickness repeated for the next few days. They were getting worried, Tom decided he was going to take her to the doctor but she was making up excuses not to go "Oh not today baby, I'm too tired to go anywhere" "We cant today, we have to go visit my mom" or she would simply tell him to go away. Eventually after a few weeks of her excuses he finally gave up trying to get her to go, they both knew she was pregnant but Jody did not want to accept it. Tom did not want Jody shooting up while pregnant so he would try to hide their stash but that failed horribly. On the first day he hid the stash Jody flipped out and began throwing objects at Tom screaming "Where'd you hide you bastard!", Tom caved quickly and handed it over to her. For the next few months Tom would heavily cut her heroin with flour "You need to buy this off someone else, this is shit!" she would yell at Tom.

It was a long nine months but she was finally in labor, Tom was at work when the hospital called he got permission from his boss to leave. He drove down there as fast as he could. But he got to the hospital too late the child was already born, the hospital staff all looked mortified one of the doctors pulled Tom aside "your child..is well below the average weight that a normal child should be..." Tom looked worried "w-what does t-that mean" he stuttered "Well..we did a blood test on Jody and she tested positive for opiates.., as for the child we have delt with this before this isn't that severe of a case as some of the others we've seen" Tom looked relieved. He walked over to Jody kissed her forehead "it...it's a boy.."she whispered Tom smiled "what'd you name him" he whispered back "L..Logan" she mumbled "That's a wonderful name" Tom lied, he wasn't too fond of the name most of the Logan's he knew were assholes. While they were talking the doctor had called Silent Hill social services he had told them about the mother testing positive for opiates and the father looking strung out, they agreed to come right away. Logan had been sitting on a chair beside his wife for an hour before a woman dressed very conservative walked in followed by two police officer's and informed them that they were taking custody of the child, Jody was too sedated at the time to care and Tom punched the woman in the mouth and was quickly arrested. A few months after being incarcerated Tom Miller hanged himself in his cell using his bed sheets, shortly after that Jody overdosed in their apartment.

After the child was healthy enough to leave to hospital he was taken to the Wish House Orphanage, they weren't used to having children so young but they gladly took him. The social worker and one of the priests working there exchanged grins and she went on her way. A few years passed Logan was walking and talking, now he would be given the same treatment as the rest of the orphans and take part in their religious had difficulty sleeping at time's with the scream's of the other children during the night when they got their daily beatings, he was lucky to have been brought in at such a young age so that their teachings and strict code of conduct were taught to him at a young age. Logan was a quiet and well behaved child, he only had to be disciplined a few times and it was over minor things. Logan spent a lot of time with Priest Toby Archbolt (while Toby was young) he looked up to him like a father and Toby treated him well, actually he was the only orphan he treated well. A few more years past he was ten years old now he had a few friends at the orphanage Johnny Taylor, Alex Thompson and Kelly Richards, they were the most devout in the orphanage and tended to stick together. They eventually grew to be hostile towards the less devout orphans referring to them as "blasphemers" and "dirty heathens" they usually just shunned them and iinsulted them but there were a few they began assaulting, the priests and priestesses looked the other way with this behavior.

Logan was sitting on the bench reading some of the cults scripture when two larger boys approached him, Billy Green and Jason Turner, Billy was tall with short brown hair and brown eyes while Jason was slightly shorter than Billy but was a chubby ginger. Logan and a few of his friend's would gang up on Jason and beat him calling him a glutton and a pig, and they'd beat Billy because he tried standing up for Jason once. "Look who it is" Jason said smugly Logan looked nervous "Not so tough without your friends are ya" Billy added "leave me heathen scum" Logan said attempting to sound tough. The two boys just laughed then Billy proceeded to grab and throw Logan onto the ground and the two boys began kicking him while he was on the ground, a priest quickly grabbed them both and took them inside the house. A priestess quickly ran out of the house and came to Logan's aid, he was brought inside and was laid out on one of the beds. A young priest walked in and he did not look to happy "You won't have to worry about those two harassing you any time soon" he smirked, Logan saw out side the door Billy and Jason were being escorted out by a priest and they both looked white as a ghost. After the priestess who helped him into the room left Toby went up to Logan and began using disinfectant on his wounds and began Idle chatter with him. "How's your studying going?" Toby asked "Well..Religious studies very well..math no so much" Logan stated, Toby grinned and said "Yea, I was never too great at math either" Logan smiled then asked "uum..where are Billy and Jason going?" Toby looked a bit awkward "Don't worry about that, there being punished that's all you need to know" Logan nodded "I'm sorry but I have to go" Toby stated then patted Logan on the shoulder and left in the direction the two boys were being taken.

Logan did not see either of them for a while there were rumors spreading that they were taken to "the building" apparently it's shaped like a giant can and is surrounded by water, he did not believe that rumor he just assumed they were kicked out of the orphanage. Three years later he was the first orphan allowed to leave the orphanage and go to the lake due to his excellent behavior or so they said, this made him very happy but put a huge target on his back. After he got back from the lake all the other children were glaring at him and whispering to one another this made Logan very nervous even his so called friends were glaring at him. Logan was now afraid to leave the house or even sleep, so he spent most of his time around the priests and priestesses they "happily" let him hang around them but even he felt somewhat suspicious of their motives. The clergy members were always teaching him extra knowledge about their faith, and Logan was highly interested in it. After a few months of this his devotion to faith was noticed and he was approached by George Rosten and discussed the 21 Sacraments with him, he tried to persuade Logan to preform the ritual but Logan promptly refused, George didnt look too worried because he a back up plan. This got Logan thinking though and he decided on what he wanted to do when he was older, become a priest he always looked up to the priests and enjoyed the rituals. He devoted the next three years to studying of the cult's teachings, some days he would be so into his studies that he would forget to eat it took quite a toll on him. He looked even more malnourished than the rest of the orphans but he felt it was all worth it, when not studying he would dream of the Holy Mother being reborn and feel regret for not taking George's offer. Toby was worried about him which he found surprising he almost felt that Logan was his own child, he would have to force Logan to eat at times because he would be too wrapped up in his studying.

After those three years he felt ready, he spent most of that morning finding the best way to ask without sounding pathetic, after trying a couple times he felt ready and approached Toby Archbolt who is now the new leader of the Holy Mother Sect and asked to be inducted into priesthood, normally Toby would say no and usually beat the child for even asking but since it was Logan asking Toby was pleased and agreed to let him be inducted into priesthood, but he needed a teacher and now that he was the leader he wouldn't have time to do that. Logan was euphoric when he heard that he was permitted to become a priest but a bit upset that Toby wouldn't be teaching him, Archbolt assigned a priestess named Elizabeth Carter with the duties of mentoring and teaching him the code's and rituals all priests must know . Elizabeth showed him step by step how to preform the rituals then made him preform them and watched and corrected him. As a priest initiate he sat through rituals only clergy members were allowed to attend, and he had to lead a few to show he was learning (although he knew most of their rituals through his intense studying), he messed up a few times on his first few rituals by mixing up a few words and he accidentally knocked the obsidian goblet spilling its content on the table. While Logan was sitting at a table reading Toby at down at the table and began conversing with him "so far the other clergymen are quite impressed with your progress" he stated "really?" he said grinning from ear to ear "Yes" he grinned "We're thinking of sending you to our main church on Toluca Lake" Logan just smiled "Keep up the good work" he said before getting up and leaving. After a few rituals he was preforming them flawlessly, they were impressed with how fast he memorized the rituals it took most of them quite a few years to reach the level he was at. They decided to give him one final test before sending them to the church, he had to preform a large complicated ritual that is seldom used. The clergymen called Logan into the underground altar for his final test, he panicked a bit when they said what ritual it was. It was the old "Appeasement of the Holy Mother" ritual from the eighteen hundreds, no one does this anymore it brings way too much attention to the church, he thought for a few moments then remembered what to do. Logan looked at the altar there was an athame (ceremonial dagger), white chrism,a obsidian goblet and a poor reporter that got a bit too nosey about the wish house, he was tied to the altar and gagged. The priests and priestesses were all wearing ceremonial robes and were standing still as stone waiting for him to begin the ritual. Logan walked up to the altar picked up the athame and read a passage from the cult's holy book.

oh holy mother

you who grants us life

you who frees us form sin

you who frees us from corruption

you who will bring us to paradise

we offer the blood of a sinner

to pay for the sins of man

in the hope that we can all be redeemed

After he read the passage he removed the gag off the reporter then plunged the dagger into the reporter's heart, he screamed in pain and begging him to stop Logan grinned at his pathetic plea' slit his throat to shut him up and collected some his blood in the obsidian goblet and placed it back onto the altar for the others to end the ritual. Toby approached him after the ritual and congratulated him on his amazing performance and informed him that I'm being sent to the island to complete my training. Logan began packing his belongings (which did'nt consist of much) when Toby came into the room "all ready to leave I see" he stated "yes, well I'm eager to learn more" Logan said enthusiastically Toby grinned "well this is the first time I've said this to any of you kids, but I'm going to miss ya" he then playfully punched Logan in the shoulder Logan laughed a bit and said "yea, I'm going to miss you too" Toby smiled and nodded then walked out of the room.

The next day Logan got up even earlier than usually to catch the boat heading to the island, he spent a few minutes looking into the mirror amazed by how much he's grown in the past few years. He played with his dark greasy hair he was surprised how long he's let it grown, but he kind of liked how it looks. He checked his watch to check the time and realized how long he's been looking in that mirror and started to panic, he threw his dirty black suit on with a dirty white dress shit that was almost Grey due to it's lack of being washed and a black polyester tie. He rushed out of the house it was almost seven am and that's when the boat arrives, the sun was blinding and made his pale completion stand out horribly. He rushed to the docks and caught the boat just in time, it was a long boat ride to the island because the boat stopped at a few other docks on the lake before heading to the island the people that were being picked up were mostly people heading to the church for prayer and confession. when he arrived on the island he spoke to Father Carter (who is Elizabeth's father) "Ah, yes I was told you'd be arriving today" Logan just nodded "well let me show you around" Carter stated. Carter showed him to his dorm first "drop your bags off here" he muttered Logan threw his bags on the bed then followed carter out of the room, Next he showed him the library it wasn't huge but it had everything on the order and a few books on other religions that are poisoning silent hill. carter brought him back to his room "we begin your training tomorrow" he said unenthusiastically. For the most part he was taught information he already knew so he found it quite boring until Carter brought up a ritual that only one other person has mentioned to him "The 21 Sacraments for the descent of the holy mother", Carter read a passage from the cult's holy book.

"The First Sign And God said, At the time of fullness, cleanse the world with my rage. Gather forth the White Oil, the Black Cup and the Blood of the Ten Sinners. Prepare for the Ritual of the Holy Assumption.

The Second Sign'' And God said, Offer the Blood of the Ten Sinners and the White Oil.

Be then released from the bonds of the flesh, and gain the Power of Heaven. From the Darkness and Void, bring forth Gloom, and gird thyself with Despair for the Giver of Wisdom.

The Third Sign And God said, Return to the Source through sin's Temptation. Under the Watchful eye of the demon, wander alone in the formless Chaos. Only then will the Four Atonement's be in alignment.

The Last Sign and God said, separate from the flesh too, she who is the Mother Reborn and he who is the Receiver of Wisdom. If this be done, by the Mystery of the 21 Sacraments, the Mother shall be reborn and the Nation of Sin shall be redeemed." *

He began talking about how they are training a young boy named Walter Sulivan to complete this ritual to rebirth the Holy mother, He talked about their plans and how they grudgingly are working with Jimmy Stone and George Rosten to make this happen. The only other interesting information he heard was about the Cylindrical Building on the lake and the Wish House's true purpose, The Cylindrical building was developed roughly a hundred years ago they aren't sure what purpose it used to serve but it now acts a prison for misbehaving orphans Logan jokingly wondered if Jason and Billy are still in there. The wish house's purpose was to find a "conjurer" to preform the 21 Sacraments, it makes sense now why George asked tried persuading him to complete the ritual and why he occasionally saw that old bat Dahlia hanging around the orphanage. Two years passed rather quickly here and he was promoted to a full fledged priest, A large ceremony was held for this occasion all the high ranking priests of the sect were there. After the ceremony Logan came up to Toby who lead the ceremony "Haven't seen you in a while!, how have you been?" Logan asked Toby smiled and said "Busier than all hell, espesially with the Conjurer and having to teach him all the proper rituals" Toby sighed "and our new source of income" "new source of income?" Logan asked "yea, we've been selling pot to the stupid teenagers, we've been making quite a bit of money from it" Logan snickered "oh yeah, us in the council have decided where you're going now that you're done training" Toby stated "Oh yea where?" Logan asked, "The Orphanage, helping the conjurer with his studies and dealing with the rest of the orphans" said Toby "Oh?" said Logan "You leave tomorrow, so pack your belongings tonight the boat comes at nine am" Logan nodded. He wasnt too thrilled about having to go back to the orphanage but he isn't one to deny orders from a superior, he is happy he gets to see the other clergymen he hasn't seen in years..but the kids he hates kids. Logan decided to stop worrying about it, Packed his small number of possessions and went to next morning he got up early said his "tearful" goodbye's and headed back to the orphanage.

* * *

**Well that was my first fan fic I hope you enjoyed it, review please :).**

*** Quoted from a Silent Hill 4 Memo which probably is copyrighted by konami.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review so I can know what I'm doing right and wrong. This chapter is much more detailed than the previous chapter because unlike the last one I'm not covering 20 years in one chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Konami Owns silent hill Ect, ect.**

* * *

It had been a Long boat ride just like the last time, Logan spent most most of the trip day dreaming. He was dreading going back to the orphanage, even though he's not child anymore he still has horrible memories of living in that place. He wondered what his old friends from the orphanage were doing now because they still wouldn't be living there. Logan was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the boat was docked, he quickly grabbed his bags and got off the boat. It was snowing out it didn't surprise him much as it was getting close to December, he buttoned up his suit jacket and began fast walking to the orphanage. The building wasn't too far away so it only took him a few minutes to get there. While walking along the path memories of his youth crept into his head, Children beaten and starved, being forced within the confines of the orphanage

and being kept awake at night from cries for help. Logan reached the doors of the orphanage took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door, he waited a few minutes until he was greeted by a familiar face.

Elizabeth stood at the doorway and glared at Logan "Oh..you... Toby said you'd be back.." she muttered "Yeah.." Logan responded sounding annoyed, "Well, don't get comfy Andrew needs some assistance at the prison, you'll be heading there tomorrow" Logan sighed "Alright" he muttered wondering who Andrew is. The pudgy dark haired women gestured for Logan to enter, he followed behind her "This place hasn't changed one bit" he stated "Well you weren't gone that long.." she groaned. "You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, get up early the boat leaves at six" Logan sighed the last thing he wanted was to go on another boat ride. Logan walked over to the couch and plopped down,Elizabeth took the opportunity and walked away from the young man. Logan looked around the room two of the children were looking at him cautiously and fearful, Logan shot them a glare they quickly ran away "This is going to be a long day" he whispered to himself. He checked his watch it was only 11am, he had a whole day to kill so he sat thinking for a few minutes. He decided he wanted to go to town, he had only seen the outskirts of Silent Hill and the church so he looked around for another priest to give him a ride to town. He walked out the doors to the yard, he noticed Father Harold sitting on one of the benches " Hey! haven't seen you in quite some time" Logan blurted out, Father Harold was one of the priests that Logan used to hang around with because the other orphans wanted nothing to do with him in his teen years."oh..nice to see you again" Harold said uninterested "err..could you give me a ride into town" Logan said nervously, Harold glanced at the young man "What's in it for me?" he stated grinning "I'll buy you lunch?" Logan replied, Harold moved closer to Logan "Make it a couple drinks and you have a deal" He whispered, Logan grinned and nodded.

"I'll have to let Liz know that we are leaving, she wont be too happy about that" he snickered, Harold walked into the house to inform Elizabeth while Logan waited patiently by the door. A few minutes later he heard some yelling coming from the inside of the house, moments later Harold burst through the door "I think I'm going to need more than a couple of drinks" Harold stated Logan nodded "Um.. let's go." they booked it to the car while a disgruntled Elizabeth watched them from her window. The drive wasn't as long as he had expected and was mostly uneventful other than him and Harold arguing over what radio station it should be on.

As they arrived in town Logan was amazed at all the buildings, he had only seen the town from a distance. Logan pointed to a building in the distance called Heavens Night "Uh...is that a bar?" he asked "uh, no..you don't want to go in there" Harold responded hesitantly "Huh, why?" Logan asked dumbfounded "Just..just don't" He said bluntly "Alright" said Logan as he threw his hands up. After a few minutes of driving they finally reached Neely's Bar "Now remember Logan, DO NOT talk about ANYTHING related to our faith while here" Harold stated "Why?" Logan asked "The townsfolk..well most of them, they aren't too fond of our faith and we would prefer to keep them ignorant about it" Logan just nodded.

They walked into the bar it was mostly empty, there were a few trucker looking types sitting at one of the tables but that was it. Harold approached the bartender "One Rum and coke" Not knowing what types of alcohol there are Logan stated awkwardly "make that two", they sat there for a few hours drinking talking about mundane topics when Logan whispered to Harold " I want a weapon" Harold raised an eyebrow "You don't have one yet?" he whispered back sounding somewhat surprised Logan shook his head. They both quickly finished their drinks and Logan pulled out a small stack of bills(which he got as a gift from Toby) and payed the bill, they were tipsy but not drunk so Harold felt he was good enough to drive. They got in into the vehicle "What type of weapon do you want?" Asked Harold "A large knife" Logan stated "hm off to the hunting store then" Harold said confidently, Harold managed to get them there without swerving the car too much. They walked into the store and instantly Logan looked like a kid in a candy store, He noticed the knife display case "uh, what do you hunt" The store clerk asked "uh..deer, I'm looking for a good knife for uh...skinning?" Logan blurted out awkwardly "Oh!, then you'll defiantly want this one" he opened the display case and pulled a small knife out , Logan pondered on it he had wanted a larger knife but he liked the look of this one "I'll take it!" He announced, the clerk smiled and brought it to the cash register "that will be 40.75$" Logan payed for the knife and they entered the car. "I think we should head to the liquor store before we go back, I can not stand Elizabeth" Harold stated "Sounds like a plan" Logan said while grinning, they drove over to the 'Liquor Ranch' while inside Logan was amazed at all the different types of alcohol there are and couldn't decide on what to get. Harold had to help Logan decide between vodka and whisky, he chose vodka, after the trip to the liquor store the headed back to the orphanage.

The drive back was just as mundane as the drive there, they even had the same argument over what station it should be put on and Logan won that argument, it was on some pop station and some song by 'Prince' was playing "ugh, it's already 1980 and the music still sucks" Harold groaned. When they arrived they were both greeted with a glare from Elizabeth "you were gone for _quite some time" _She said annoyed "Sorry..the traffic was awful" Harold lied, She bit her lip and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Harold sat on the couch and pulled out the vodka and started drinking it from the bottle, Logan sat next to him and they began passing the bottle back and forth. Harold headed upstairs and didn't warn Logan of his impending hangover "remember to get up early for the boat" Logan just laid there incoherent. The next morning Logan awoke to a small blond child tugging on his clothing 'Mister your boat leaves in ten minutes!" he stated, Logan nodded trying to ignore the massive headache "uh.. thanks kid.." he grabbed his bag and stumbled out of the house to the dock. It was a quick boat ride to the prison, he found it odd that they would have a prison on the lake but he's seen weirder things. He vomited a couple times on the trip, he decided that he wasn't drinking ever again. When they arrived Logan looked at the building oddly it did not look like anything he had seen before, the boat stopped by a ladder "this is where you get off" Muttered the captain. Logan Climbed the ladder getting off on the first floor, he walked through the double doors and was greeted by a decrepit rusty building that looked like it was from the turn of the century. "Andrew?" Logan yelled, "Please no more! Please!" a child's voice came from inside a cell, he walked over to the cell and looked through the small window on the cell door and he saw a small child that was very malnourished.

"Oh, so you must be who they sent" said by a overweight man in his late twenties "Uh..yeah..."Logan muttered "Logan Miller" he stuck out his hand and the other man shook it "Andrew DeSalvo" he said with a smirk.

"Well I'll show you around" Andrew said enthusiastically "Well with you here maybe I can finally get a fucking break from these little bastards" he groaned "Well I'm only here temporarily..I think" Andrew didn't respond to him. Andrew showed him around the building it isn't a large building so it didn't take long, then they reached a circular room with multiple holes on the walls "err what's this room for?" Logan asked "Watching the miscreants, and removing bodies without the others noticing" he said with a grin, Logan nodded feeling slightly disturbed Andrew then showed him how to work the building. After Andrew taught him that They headed back to the first floor, where Andrew took his bag and threw it in a small room with a few cots, "That's where we sleep" Andrew said sounding depressed, Andrew explained the job to Logan "We get these kid's from the Wish House, they're trouble makers and our job is to detain them here and teach them your faith" Said Andrew sounding bored "Hm alright, but why do they need me here I'm a Priest?" Logan asked "Well that boy Walter Sullivan is scheduled to come here tomorrow and it's your job to properly educate him while he's here, then you are taking him back to the wish house" Logan Nodded "Alright I guess that won't be difficult?" Logan stated "heh, you think that's ALL you'll be doing here? I need a break once in a while and during that time you'll be supervising the brats" Logan sighed and nodded.

They sat on their cots and talked the rest of the night "What made you become a priest?" Andrew asked trying to sound interested "Well, I was always fascinated by our teachings so I figured it would be the perfect path for me to go" Andrew just nodded, "well I have a question for you, if you're not a member of The Order why do you work for them?" Logan asked "Well, they house me they feed me and they pay well" Andrew stated, Logan nodded in approval "Well I better go to sleep, it's my first day of teaching tomorrow" Logan said while yawning, Andrew turned off the light and Logan passed out instantly. He woke up to the sound of children screaming, Logan sighed and got up "This is going to sound really weird but, when that Walter kid gets here he thinks his mom is a room" Andrew stated awkwardly "And..you can't tell him otherwise"

"Why does he think his mother is a room?" Logan asked heavily confused "I don't fucking know, but you can't tell him that she isn't it's an order from OUR boss" Andrew said angrily "Okay, okay.." Logan said nervously. A few hours later Walter arrived, he realised he has seen that kid around while he was at the orphanage this old woman would visit and talk to him and all they would tell the other orphans was that she was "Important". Andrew grabbed the kid by the hair and threw him into the cell "The kids only thirteen!" Logan yelled at Andrew "And? he's a trouble maker and needs to be dealt with" Logan shrugged at his logic and walked off preparing for his first lesson. Logan was sitting in a small dark candle lit room when Andrew escorted Walter into the room and slammed the door shut, "Please sit down" Logan said with a forced smile "uh..okay" said Walter the young boy sat down and Logan began reading a few passages from the book.

Walter was looking bored but Logan didn't care too much and kept reading, he read for about an hour then Andrew came to take Walter back to his cell. Logan went back to the bedroom and laid on his cot staring at the ceiling thinking about how lucky he is that he was never sent here as a child. Andrew walked in chuckling to himself "Heh, just made that Sullivan kid Drink water with leaches in it" Logan faked a laugh "yeah..that's pretty..funny" Andrew then laid on the bed "By the way, it's your turn to watch them" he laughed cynically. Logan went into the circular room and spent the night watching the children through the holes. It was not a pretty sight children and teenagers all malnourished, some sitting in the fetal position, some crying and some of them were looking to be close to dying. The morning came and Logan left the room, when he got into the bedroom he kicked Andrew "it's your turn" then passed out on his cot. A few hours later Logan awoke to Andrew scowling at him "Get up you lazy bastard" yelled Andrew, Logan quickly got up "Get out of here I have to change" Logan mumbled so Andrew quickly left him. Logan threw on his ceremonial robes, grabbed the book and headed to the room where he taught Walter last time. Andrew brought the child in but this time he had multiple bruises and wouldn't make eye contact with Logan, he tried to ignore this seeing as it is not his place. The lesson carried out as it did the last time, with Logan reading and Walter looking bored. Logan then headed to the bedroom and waited until he had to watch the kids, Logan hated this place it was so boring and seeing the bruised up children made him sick. This process what repeated for the next few days until he finally had to bring Walter back to the orphanage.

"Ugh my sleep schedual is so messed up" Logan muttered, Andrew laughed "Well be happy you get to leave today, but I doubt this will be the last time you'll visit this place" Logan Smirked. Logan packed his bag and and dragged Walter to the boat, Logan was ecstatic about leaving that place but the place he was going back to wasn't much better. While they were on the boat Logan had tired talking to Walter but he wouldn't respond back to him, Logan sighed and watched the sunrise. When they arrived at the dock walter tried to escape but Logan quickly grabbed the child and thought to himself 'No wonder the child was beat'. Logan had to drag the child inside, when he opened the door he saw utter chaos. Everyone was in a panic, tables were flipped over, the clergy members were hiding ritual items and the children were locked in their rooms . Logan scanned the room looking for Father Harold, he noticed that he was sitting down shaking so he walked up to him and asked "What the hell is going on here?" Harold responded nervously "Dahlia Gillespie, The leader of the Holy Woman sect has...disappeared..." Logan raised an eyebrow "Isn't that a good thing? less competition?" Logan asked "No it's not a good thing, we think she may have been arrested and that means they could be coming after us next".

* * *

**Alright please let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
